This invention relates generally to mirrors for vehicles designed to aid a driver in identifying objects and, more specifically, to a lateral-view mirror assembly coupled to the spoiler of a vehicle and dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of the vehicle.
Driving a car or other vehicle safely requires the driver to constantly be able to see other vehicles, objects and pedestrians. This is often difficult since a car has many blind-spots, and the driver generally is facing forward with limited ability to turn around and view surrounding areas. One situation where a driver""s limited field of vision presents an especially acute problem is when pulling out of a parking spot. When a driver needs to back out of a parking space in which he or she is parked face-forward between two other vehicles, especially when those vehicles are large in size, the driver has no ability to see laterally to either side of the rear portion of his or her vehicle to determine if there are pedestrians or other vehicles about to cross into his or her path. Often, most drivers in this situation simply back out slowly in an attempt to alert pedestrians and other cars of the vehicle""s presence. This method is fraught with danger. It is often the case that pedestrians walking through a parking lot simply do not see a car as it backs out. The same is the case for another vehicle or a bike which might be passing quickly behind the driver""s vehicle as he or she backs out. In all of these cases, it is the parked vehicle""s driver who is responsible for insuring that his or her car does not strike a pedestrian or vehicle. In order to be sure that a pedestrian or vehicle is not approaching, the driver must be able to see laterally from a rear portion of the driver""s vehicle.
Positioning a lateral-view mirror on a top surface of a rear portion of a vehicle is one way to assist a driver to be able to see objects positioned lateral to a rear end of a vehicle. However, some drivers may not prefer, for aesthetic reasons, to place a lateral view mirror on a top surface of a rear portion of a vehicle.
Thus, a need existed for a lateral-view mirror assembly coupled to a spoiler of a vehicle, and in a line of sight with a car""s rear-view mirror, and dimensioned to allow a driver to view people, vehicles and other objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of the vehicle.
An object of the present invention is to provide a lateral-view mirror assembly for a vehicle capable of providing a driver with the ability to view objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from lateral-view mirrors coupled to a spoiler of a vehicle and positioned in a line of sight with the rear-view mirror.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a lateral-view mirror assembly for a vehicle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a spoiler having a top surface and a bottom surface and coupled to a top area of a rear portion of the vehicle, a first lateral-view mirror coupled to the spoiler proximate a passenger""s side portion of the vehicle, the first lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with a rear-view mirror of the vehicle, the first lateral-view mirror is dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a passenger""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the first lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver, and a second lateral-view mirror coupled to the spoiler proximate a driver""s side portion of the vehicle, the second lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with the rear-view mirror, the second lateral-view mirror is dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a driver""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the second lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a lateral-view mirror assembly for a vehicle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, a first lateral-view mirror coupled to a spoiler of a vehicle proximate a passenger""s side portion of the vehicle, the first lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with a rear-view mirror of the vehicle, the first lateral-view mirror is dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a passenger""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the first lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver, and a second lateral-view mirror coupled to the spoiler proximate a driver""s side portion of the vehicle, the second lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with the rear-view mirror, the second lateral-view mirror is dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a driver""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the second lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, a method for viewing objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of a vehicle is disclosed, comprising, in combination, the steps of providing a first lateral-view mirror, coupling the first lateral-view mirror to a spoiler of a vehicle proximate a passenger""s side portion of the vehicle so that the first lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with a rear-view mirror of the vehicle and dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a passenger""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the first lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver, providing a second lateral-view mirror, coupling the second lateral-view mirror to a spoiler of a vehicle proximate a driver""s side portion of the vehicle so that the second lateral-view mirror is positioned in a line of sight with a rear-view mirror of the vehicle and dimensioned to allow a driver to view objects positioned lateral to a driver""s side of a rear portion of the vehicle by looking at a reflection of the objects reflected from the second lateral-view mirror to the rear-view mirror to the driver, and the driver looking into the rear-view mirror so as to view objects positioned lateral to a rear portion of the vehicle.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.